


Together

by Satine86



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: His hands weren’t like hers.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for a tumblr prompt "Holding Hands." Posting for posterity.

His hands weren’t like hers. 

Hers were heavily calloused, rough and worn. She had scars crisscrossing her oftentimes bruised knuckles, one particularly deep one running down her pinky from where it had nearly been sliced off in a firefight she couldn’t even recall. Her hands had done things she was not proud of. Things she wished she could forget. Her hands were for fighting. 

His were rough, but not as worn. His hands protected, weaving biotic energy and bending it to his will. His hands seemed so much softer, like he was. Not weak. But soft. Comforting. Shepard traced her fingers over his palm, following the lines and wishing she knew exactly what they meant. She knew a few things. Like there was a heart line. And a life line. 

Sometimes she thought he was her lifeline. 

Shepard laced her fingers with Kaidan’s, enjoying the way they fit together. Like puzzle pieces slipping into place, making the picture a little clearer. She squeezed his hand, brought it up to her mouth and brushed a kiss against the back of his knuckles. He didn’t say anything, just watched her in slight bemusement before turning his head and kissing her temple. 

It wouldn’t last before there was always work to do. But for the moment she let herself cling to him, her lifeline. Let herself get lost in the peaceful picture they made together. 


End file.
